bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Edrad Liones
, sometimes romanized as Edorad Leones, is Arrancar Trece (13) in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's five Fracción. Appearance He Appears to be a very large Arrancar, with long red hair; however, half of his hair is shaved and black. The remains of his hollow mask are merely the eye holes, which rest on his nose, and it essentially looks as if he wears unusual glasses. Edrad usually takes his jacket open, revealing the Hollow hole in his chest. Personality Edrad seems to have a high amount of pride as an Arrancar, as he is ashamed to draw his Zanpakutō against an enemy, and despises those who fight for fun, like Ikkaku Madarame. Despite his brutish appearance, he is a skilled tactician, able to see through Ikkaku's strategy and realizes he was fighting for sport. History for the first time.]] Years before Aizen arrived at Hueco Mundo, Edrad was an Adjuchas-class Menos. He was part of the group led by Shawlong Kūfang, along with Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem Greendina and Di Roy Linker. This group was created for the sole purpose of eating the maximum amount of Hollows. At this time, he looked remarkably similar to his released state, except without human features. Eventually, the group encountered Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a powerful Adjuchas in the form of a panther that managed to eat a part of Di Roy before he could even attack. As a show of respect for his power, Shawlong and the others knelt before Grimmjow and asked him to be their king, believing that under his leadership, they would succeed in becoming the most powerful class of Menos, the Vasto Lordes.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 7-11 After hunting and eating thousands of lower-level hollows, Edrad and the others realized that they've eaten their 3000th Hollow, but could not feel their powers growing after eating more than 1000 hollows. Upon telling Grimmjow about this, Grimmjow refuses to give up on hunting more hollows and calls them cowards. No longer interested in leading the group, Shawlong asks "their king" to eat a piece of each of them, making him stronger while simultaneously preventing them from reverting into Gillians again.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, pages 7-9 He obliges, and eats all of them, including Edrad.Bleach manga, Chapter 285, page 13 Plot Arrancar arc Edrad is first seen accompanying Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez along with his fellow Fracción to the Human World in Karakura Town. Grimmjow asks them if anyone was detected and Shawlong Kūfang tells him that they weren't. He then continues to tell him that he noticed people with higher than normal reiatsu in the area that were not included in Ulquiorra Cifer's report. Grimmjow is slightly irritated by this and tells his Fracción to use Pesquisa. After they do this, Grimmjow tells them all to be careful as the chances of there being reinforcements are high. He then orders them to go into the town and kill anyone with the slightest bit of reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, pages 15-19 Edrad and the rest of his fellow Fracción then head out to fight their opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 6-7 Just when the assault begins, he contemplates the death of Di Roy at the hands of Rukia Kuchiki, until he encounters Ikkaku Madarame. Before the battle, Ikkaku asks the Arrancar his name, to which he refuses, as there is seemingly no reason to tell his name to an opponent that's about to die. Ikkaku retorts that in the 11th Division, you always tell an opponent your name out of respect, since someone who dies in battle would like to know the name of their killer beforehand. Edrad then reveals his full name and rank as the 13th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. The two begin to duel fairly evenly, surprising Keigo Asano with their speed. Edrad analyzes Madarame's fighting style, realizing the attacks of his blade come from his right hand while the left defends using the Zanpakutō's sheath. Unfortunately for him Ikkaku is ambidextrous, leading to Edrad being left vulnerable as he switches the sheath and slashes Edrad's face, breaking the remains of his mask in two. Ikkaku tells him how in 10 more hits he will force him into releasing his Zanpakutō. Seeing how much fun Ikkaku is having, Edrad decides to finally use Resurrección, not because he is dealing with someone very powerful as Ikkaku infers, but because he feels it necessary to "carve a permanent fear into his bones." Edrad's Resurrección increases his reiatsu dramatically, overwhelming Ikkaku with ease, even when the latter uses Shikai, Edrad is still able to smash him into the ground with such a force it left a crater around Ikkaku. He then tells the Shinigami to give up gracefully, as there is no need for him to be beaten into nothing, but Ikkaku still stands up. Edrad proceeds to give Ikkaku the death blow, but Ikkaku somehow manages to block his fist, breaking Hōzukimaru and pushing him to the limit. Realizing how strong Edrad is, Ikkaku tells him to be quiet, and promise not to tell anyone about what he is about to see, to which he then releases Bankai. Ikkaku then release a lot of reiatsu and both of them takes the battle to the sky. Fighting against Ryūmon Hōzukimaru proves challenging for Edrad, even at full power; as Ikkaku is now easily able to cut him. He starts to lose, and when he realizes that he might end up loosing an arm, he decides to finish the fight using everything he has in one attack. However Edrad suddenly feels Ikkaku's reiatsu begins to continually increase, and when Ikkaku sees this, explains that his Zanpakutō is a "lazy bum" and needs to be forcefully awakened to achieve its true strength. Both Edrad and Ikkaku then has one final clash, ending in a large explosion. When the smoke clears, Ikkaku's Bankai shatters and he falls face-first into the pavement, rendering him unconscious. It is also revealed that the upper body of Edrad has almost been severed in two, but he's glad to know the name of his opponent just before dying. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Edrad has high spiritual pressure being able to hold his own against Ikkaku Madarame in his fight. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Believing his abilities to be superior to a Shinigami, Edrad mainly fights unarmed. While doing so, he is able to skilfully block most attacks launched at him and at the same time find an opening to strike. Reiatsu Enhancement: He has a technique that accumulates reiatsu in his hands to boost the power of physical attacks (without his Zanpakutō.) This technique was enough to knock out a couple of Ikkaku's teeth. Hierro: Like all Arrancar, Edrad has steel-hard skin which acts as an armor from enemy attacks. While strong enough to block standard attacks unscathed, Edrad was still forced to draw his sword when Ikkaku used his full strength in his attacks. Sonído: Edrad was seen using Sonído at the level of at least an average Números. Skilled Tactician: While fighting Ikkaku, he deduced his vulnerabilities both in Shikai and Bankai. This proves him to be an analytical fighter, capable of noticing and exploiting an enemy's weaknesses. Zanpakutō . This Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, but with a hexagonal-shaped guard and a slightly-longer hilt. *'Resurrección': It's release command is . When Volcánica is released, his mask reforms into wings on either side of his face and his arms morph to gigantic proportions while growing large extensions beyond his shoulders. Each of these extensions contains an exhaust spout that releases flames when Edrad is charging up an attack. It can also be assumed that his strength and Hierro are far more powerful in this form, as he stated that Ikkaku would never be able to defeat him in a clash of power. :Resurrección Special Ability: Volcánica gives Edrad the ability to use the element of fire, with the heat being emitted from his fists. These attacks were incredibly strong, so much so that death for Ikkaku became a high possibility, and Yumichika ordered Soul Society to freeze the area they were fighting (and prepare for Ikkaku's funeral as well.) His power easily overcame Ikkaku's Shikai, and forced him into using Bankai for the first time in the series. Volcánica has enough power to seriously endanger a Lieutenant-level Shinigami. Quotes * (To Ikkaku Madarame) "Me? I'm Arrancar Trece... Well, wait. Any more than that and it'd be wasteful. Just know me as the one who will rip you apart."Bleach manga, Chapter 202, pages 17-18 * (Thinking about Ikkaku Madarame's fighting style) "Such a ludicrous and painful way to fight. It's full of holes and you always stand a good chance of being hit. I'd be terribly unlucky to be slain by all this."Bleach manga, Chapter 203, pages 13 * (To Ikkaku Madarame) "I don't know why, but it seems that you made a mistake. It doesn't matter who releases their sword first. The outcome of this battle won't change because of that. Ah, here you are foolishly boasting of your own prowess. Instead, you should be cowering in fear before the enemy that will render your bones to dust. Everything you do will be in vain. Let me show you how an Arrancar enjoys fighting."Bleach manga, Chapter 203, pages 16-17 * (To Ikkaku Madarame) "Well now, you have already resigned yourself. Among soldiers, that is a virtue. You fought admirably, fighting until you were completely spent and broken. So regrettable."Bleach manga, Chapter 204, pages 19-20 *(Final words)"Ikkaku... Madarame was it? I am glad I asked."Bleach manga, Chapter 206, pages 9-10 References Navigation de:Edrad Leones Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Numeros Category:Male